


The Cat from Yamato

by CherryCarmine



Series: Tales from The Black Realm [1]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mythology Mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCarmine/pseuds/CherryCarmine
Summary: Bastet finds a strange cat sitting outside her temple one day.
Series: Tales from The Black Realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827358
Kudos: 3





	The Cat from Yamato

Bastet noticed an unusual aura coming from outside her temple as she was sweeping the entrance, followed by a bunch of stray cats - and even some of hers running away. Once she finally saw the newcomer, however, he didn’t look anything out of the ordinary; he was just a simple Turkish Van. But when she picked him up, he appeared to be grinning. And his eyes had this sleepy look to them, slowly blinking as he relaxed into her arms. Good thing he turned out to be friendly.

Especially towards Hathor - he ran and jumped in her lap before Bastet even set foot into her temple. Needless to say, neither Hathor nor her students were expecting a cat to interrupt their harp lesson.

“Sorry!” Bastet shouted as she ran into the main room. “I had no idea he’d just run off like that.”

Hathor and her students laughed and started observing the cat. “It’s certainly a… surprise to be sure,” Hathor said, petting him. “But I don’t mind.”

Bastet gave her a confused look. “Come on, can’t you tell there’s something weird about him?”

Hathor looked down at the cat again. “Well, if you’re referring to its aura, it’s not too strange - not to me anyway; it reminds me of those two kami I’d met a while ago.”

 _So it’s from Yamato_. Not that it mattered to Bastet. She huffed and said, “Not that. Look at his face!”

Hathor lifted the cat so she could see what was wrong. She laughed when she saw the cat’s lazy smile. “It’s cute!”

“It’s not cute! It’s weird and creepy! I’m telling you, something’s up with that cat!”

Hathor frowned at Bastet’s sudden outburst. “You’re exaggerating.”

“I am not! All my other cats ran away before he showed up.”

“Okay… _That’s_ strange.” She studied the cat again, longer this time. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he just happened to be a cat with a high amount of spiritual energy. Or he could be hiding his actual appearance behind something harmless. “Maybe you should get lord Thoth to check him out. The other cats shouldn’t have been so afraid of him to the point of wanting to run before he was even in their sights.”

Bastet sighed. “I hope this little guy isn’t gonna turn out to be dangerous later on.” She reached out to him, but the cat hissed before she could lay so much as a finger on him, making Bastet shriek. She sighed again. She had dealt with troublesome cats before, but this one was quite possibly the worst yet. “Can you take him instead? I have a feeling he’d rather stay with you,” she said bitterly.

“Sure. I’ll take it after I finish today’s lesson.”

“Thanks.” Bastet turned around and started walking out of the temple.

_What an annoying cat._

**Author's Note:**

> The cat's true species is a secret for now.


End file.
